


The Red Room

by fabricdragon



Series: An Avengers Blood [1]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU -Vampire, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot more going on when Hawkeye  spared the Black Widow.</p><p>Clint Barton was a vampire hunter, Natasha was a vampire... He should have taken the shot, but he didnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunset to Dusk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433620) by [tinglebop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglebop/pseuds/tinglebop). 



“Tasha…” Clint murmured softly under his breath, knowing Natasha could hear him. “Target in sight, approaching on your nine.”

Clint was up on a roof, not close, but he could see everything from here. It made him nervous being this far away; if things went bad, all he could do from here is snipe. He had clear lines of sight at least.

Damn, some men were coming into the area. “Tash, 3 men, loose jackets, probably armed, coming into the meeting zone from behind the bridge support. Do you need to abort?”

His communicator laughed in his ear, low and throaty. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s only three more, and the mission objectives make them legitimate targets.”

Clint sighed. He lay quietly on the roof, watching. The target went down fast, his neck broken before he had a chance to feel the pain from what she did to his ribs.   The other three lasted a bit longer- a bit. The second one managed to hit Natasha, not that it did him any good. She must have thought the last one was worth some attention. He didn’t try to shoot her, he came in fast with a knife, pitting his speed against hers up close; a lethal mistake. He died with a smile on his lips as his blood left him.

Clint hated to admit how beautiful it was to watch.

They met at the rendezvous: Natasha cleaned up and looking like a college hottie out for a night on the town; Clint her scruffy boyfriend.   He could tell how many of the people they passed thought he was lucky to have her, his ability to lip read paying off when nothing human could have heard what they said. Natasha just pressed close to him, cool and remote, playing the role.

When they finally changed cars for the last time Clint spoke up: “Tasha… About the last one…”

Her lips pressed together in a thin line, “He was a valid target, and he came after me with a knife. What did you want me to do?”

“Nothing, Tasha,” Clint sighed. They drove in silence the rest of the way. When the sun came up Clint noted, as he always did, how different she looked. Sunlight took the mystery out of her. In daylight she was Natasha, a beautiful red head, certainly; a deadly assassin, of course; but still merely human. At night she was a goddess, a shadow, Kali dancing death in her wake. He wished he didn’t find it so attractive.

As usual, the debriefing took more time than the job; it usually did. At least this time they both got to shower first and Clint got some coffee. When it was all over they went back to their rooms. Someone had put them in adjoining rooms again. Normally Clint was glad of it- it made it easier- but tonight he wanted to be alone. He wasn’t sure he would get the chance, though: Tasha was edgy.

He guided her into his room when no one was looking. “What’s wrong Tasha?” he lowered his voice to a breath on her skin. “You should be ok, what do you need?”

She peeled out of her clothes like a snake shedding its skin. In a perfectly audible voice she said, “It’s been too long.” Ah. They were bugged. Tasha knew, she always knew. She said she could hear the whine they made.

“I’m a bit tired, but…” He ran his hands over her body and put his lips up against her skin to murmur, “Audio only?”

She shook her head. “No. More.”

It wasn’t the first time they had play acted for a camera. He knew most of S.H.I.E.L.D. was convinced they were lovers. It served a purpose to keep them thinking that. It was harder and harder to convince himself it was just an act, though.

He peeled out of his clothes, keeping his weapons in reach. They moved to the bed. He made a point of keeping her visible, keeping what they were doing visible, giving them a show. He ran his hands and tongue over her body, slowly. She arched and moaned. He moved down her stomach, licking and nibbling and moved down further. He wasn’t faking this, there wasn’t any point.  He used his tongue to good effect and Tasha arched, and twisted, and moaned. If anyone was watching they wouldn’t be   paying attention to anything but her. It always amused his Natasha to give them a show. Sometimes she found the watchers because they came to her, wanting and hard after seeing her on the monitors. Every now and then they came to him, to see if his skills were really that good: they were, and that was Tasha, too.

Tasha was a good teacher: whatever he hadn’t known before he got her, she taught him. He had reduced more than a few people to shuddering incoherence by using the skills she gave him.   There had been a girl once, the kind he always used to dream about: tall, blonde, with legs that went on for miles. She had been working for the target on a mission, and, just to see if he could, Clint had seduced her. She gave him everything: passcodes, names, places, everything, just because he used his mouth the way Tasha had taught him. Afterward Tasha had laughed and said he was a naughty boy, but she’d looked pleased.

After the show they curled up together on the bed, counting the hours until they could leave. He didn’t like staying with Stark, but he had to admit the man actually left them some privacy. He worried a lot when he was there: he really cared about them; he didn’t want them to get hurt. Still, New York was a busy city: there was always some way to work out his stress; there was always somebody that deserved whatever Tasha would do to them. Their friends didn’t have to get hurt.

He wondered if Tasha thought of them as friends. He’d never asked her. All he knew was that he had been a damn fool, sparing her, not taking the shot.   He was a damn fool bringing her in to Coulson, to S.H.I.E.L.D., where there had been so much risk they would decide she wasn’t worth it, and they would have taken her apart, questioned her until they discovered her secrets, but at least now she had a job, and an excuse. He had been a thrice damned fool for trusting her, ever.

And then, when he would have begged her to kill him- if he could have- if he could have thought anything at all, she had saved his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha get to Stark tower... and things don't go as they expected.

They had arrived at Stark Tower in the afternoon.  Tasha was always tired during the day, as languid as a cat in the sun.  It was a mistake to think her helpless, of course.  Thank God Tony had gotten any attraction to her out of his system after she was assigned to him; that didn’t bear contemplating.

“Welcome home!”  Tony called and waved them over to the bar in his ridiculous penthouse.  Clint felt a stab of jealousy, as always, which flickered and was gone.  He was genuinely fond of Tony.

“Thanks.”  Clint slung his bags over into a corner. “Can we stay with you for a while? S.H.I.E.L.D.’s gotten…”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.-like?” suggested Tony.

“Basically.”

“Who’s here?” Natasha asked.  Clint noticed her nostrils flare slightly.

“Steve dropped by to lecture at me, but he doesn’t stay here…Bruce is off doing charitable stuff somewhere, and I haven’t seen Thor in ages.” Tony shrugged, “Pepper is avoiding my floors since we broke up; I see her in the office.”

“Ah.” Natasha nodded. “I should catch up with her.”

“Yeah, about that.” Tony shrugged. “No.”

Clint walked back over with a beer. “No? Don’t tell me Pepper isn’t talking to any of us, now.”

“Let me re-phrase that.” Tony leaned back on the bar with his glass and looked thoughtfully at Natasha. “No, YOU are not going to be alone with Pepper, ever.  If you want to see her let me know and I’ll set up surveillance.”

Natasha stared at him and paled.  she whispered, “Why?”

Clint felt ice replace the blood in his body; he tried to keep his voice level, “Problem?”

“Yeah, there’s a problem.” He shrugged, “I’d always wondered how you got in under Pepper’s radar, she’d always been better at spotting people than I am.  That would have been ok, anyone can miss stuff, but after you got revealed as S.H.I.E.L.D.? Pepper kept forgetting it.  Like I’d tell her again and the next day she was asking me why I’d chased you off.  She didn’t snap out of it until you caught up with her alone after the invasion.  Now suddenly she knows you’re an Avenger, knows you were a plant, and she’s ok with it.”  Tony swirled the ice in his glass and watched them.

Clint stared at her.  She looked embarrassed.

“That… was sloppy.” Clint said flatly.

“She… she turned out to be more difficult to fool than I’d been told.” Natasha said quietly. “So I had to use extraordinary means.”  She looked up at Tony. “I didn’t mean her any harm.”

“I believe you.”

“You…do?”

“Yeah.  I do.  But what you did wasn’t cool. I don’t know how you did it, but until I get past ‘I believe you didn’t MEAN any harm’ and up to ‘I trust you to not DO any harm’, you aren’t going near her alone.”

She blinked.  “That’s… That’s actually fair.” She sounded startled; Clint sure felt startled.

“That’s more than fair.” Clint said, nodding. “Thank you.”

“I take it you didn’t know?” Tony asked.

Clint decided to tell him the truth. “I knew it was possible, I didn’t know she’d done that to anyone here.”  He sighed, “and… it hadn’t occurred to me to ask, after everything.”

Tony nodded. “Ok, here’s the deal: you still have places here, but You don’t pull anything on me and mine without permission, and hopefully we get a chance to actually get to know each other when we AREN’T in the middle of a firefight.   We put this behind us.  Eventually you decide you can trust me enough to tell me what’s going on.  Sound good?”

Clint smiled, “Sounds better than I could have expected.” Much better than I could have expected.

Natasha nodded, “Deal.”

Clint sighed and all of the bravado and the energy just left him. he sagged into a chair. “If… if we aren’t playing?”

“Playing?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

“Putting on a face– playing a role.”

“Oh,” Tony nodded, “No need to. Yeah?”

“Can I get something a bit more solid than a beer, and… “ he looked at Natasha, “I’m sorry Tasha but I need some privacy and down time, really.”

She nodded and looked at Tony, “We had to have sex last night,” she shrugged, “They bugged our rooms again.”

Tony stared at both of them, “you… ‘had to’ have sex? Uh… I don’t get it?”

Clint put his head back and must have dozed off because Tony was putting some kind of milk shake in his hand. “here.”

“Thanks.” He tasted it–it wasn’t bad. “Sorry, I needed the sleep and some down time last night and instead we had to put on a show.”

Natasha had moved over to her typical spot, somewhere she could see everything. “We could have tried another tactic… if it was that bad.”

“It’s never bad with you Tasha… but… I haven’t had any time to work anything out, and… I know it’s not what you want.”

“You don’t know what I want.” She said calmly, “But S.H.I.E.l.D. has been… unsettled, and they watch us more closely.”

“Cue card?” Tony interjected. “crib notes?”

Natasha sighed, “They have always watched us… since Clint spared me and brought me in.”

“Before that they watched me–I was a bit hard to handle until…” Clint swallowed and went on hurriedly, “Until I got Coulson as a handler.  Anyway after I brought in Nat they watched us both.”

“You… brought in Natasha?”

“I was supposed to kill her.”

Tony looked at Natasha over the edge of his glass, “Waste of art, but okay.”

She smiled, “Thank you. he… spared me.  convinced me there was someplace I could…”

“Balance your ledger?”

“More or less.”

Clint sighed, “And then she saved me from Loki… but after… I don’t know if S.H.I.E.L.D. has actually gotten worse? Or it’s just that we don’t have Coulson shielding us from the worst of it anymore.”

“It has gotten worse.” Natasha said calmly.

Tony looked thoughtful, “You want something besides that vodka there, red?”

“No…” she looked at Clint, and back at Tony and shrugged, “Unless you have very rare or raw meat?”

Tony blinked a couple times. “I can order in anything–it’s new York. You liked Shawarma.. ”

“Meat, I can eat meat–any meat– but a very rare or raw steak would be preferred,” she tipped her glass back, “And I can drink most alcohol.”

“I was about to give you the ‘I never drink…. Wine…’ line.” Tony laughed.

Clint was tired enough to wince.

Natasha just smiled that ‘I know something you don’t’ smile of hers, “I don’t.”

Clint expected Tony to laugh it off, but he looked at her thoughtfully. “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mister Stark?“

“We still got the bagged blood for transfusions?”

Clint was too busy staring at him to watch Natasha, but he saw her go to that unnatural stillness out of the corner of his eye.

“Three type O positive, one Type O negative, and two B positive, sir.”

Tony gave her a tight smile, “Pick your flavor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its only been... what, two years? figured i should update it...


End file.
